


(In C for Two Virgins)

by Syntheticpalindromes



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: M/M, Neither of them have shagged men before, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntheticpalindromes/pseuds/Syntheticpalindromes
Summary: He drifted into the kitchen after that, now a little afraid to look at Miles as he passed the living room.How did one go about shagging their best mate for the first time without there being some sort of small talk or awkwardness beforehand?Well, he assumed it was alright for people that weren’t him, but his brain stuttered and hiccuped on the best of days, let alone when trying to work out how to approach the situation of sleeping with a man he’d probably been in love with for years.~*~Set after the AM show on the 9th September in London when Miles Kane played 505 with the band.





	(In C for Two Virgins)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first milex fic i've written in over two years and it's 10k long so everyone better give me some sort of medal because i'm a national hero. 
> 
> anyway, me and my best mate were at the AM shows on the 9th/10th, and when Miles came out for 505 on the 9th i genuinely got woozy and could not stop thinking about the amazing dicking alex must have had after that, so i wrote a whole fic about it because alex is a bottom for life thanks. 
> 
> also, miles calls alex, "my love" in this and i think that's lovely i don't want anyone making fun of me for that. it's sweet.
> 
> but enjoy xxx
> 
> also i havent checked this very well bc i'll do that later ta

It was actually a little bit hard to focus on the rest of the show after 505 had finished, Miles had pulled him into his chest as he sat atop the piano stool and then waltzed off back to the seats he had in the stalls. Something that made Alex laugh a little bit because, well, he could have had any seat or view in the O2 and Miles had opted for being with the fans in the lower level seats. 

Funny man.

It truly was quite hard to go on after that, he wanted to drop his guitar and just stalk backstage and find Miles and...Well…

That was another problem.

He was single. 

He was aware that everyone knew at this point even though he’d tried not to be too vocal about it. He never particularly enjoyed talking about break ups or anything like that. Even if various interviewers seemed to be fixated upon dragging it up when they spoke to him, which he mostly regarded as entirely inappropriate but would never say so because that’d probably be a bit rude. 

But he managed to last throughout the show, sweaty and feeling a lot better than he had in months and he wasn’t ever a mean or callous person, or at least he didn’t want to be, but he knew it was because he was single and the thought of not loving someone anymore wasn’t weighing him down while he was still with them.

He had also sent her a sorry letter. 

Just to be sure there were no hard feelings.

He dabbed at the back of his neck with a towel as he wandered into the room that they had all unceremoniously thrown their kit into before the show, finding his phone and asking around until he had the wifi password because he had fuck all signal backstage and he was desperate to find out where Miles was. 

An opinion he voiced to Nick who just fixed him with a look that didn’t particularly articulate anything other than indifference and maybe a little bit of amusement. 

Maybe relief too?

Alex was sure that his band hated his ex at this point.

He managed to get “logged on” or whatever the term was for being on the internet, sending a whatsapp message to Miles to come and find him. He was sure that they would be getting the same car back to his, temporary, place in Shoreditch so he assured himself that it wasn’t self indulgent to allow Miles to wind his way backstage to him.

He did, however, classify it as a bit indulgent when Miles finally found him while he was laid on a sofa chatting to Matt about the difference between a grilled cheese and a cheese toastie which was adamant was a great deal. He barely had time to turn his head to see Miles ambling through the doorway before he was upon him. Shaking Alex’s shoulders and tossing himself on the sofa next to him and kissing his cheeks and forehead,

“Brill! Absolutely brill, lads!”

Matt gave him a terse smile, waving his hand in the air, “You expected less?”

Miles cackled at that, the sound going straight down Alex’s spine and it was like the floodgates had opened when he’d give it the final word with his ex. All the feelings and thoughts he’d had about...Well, people that weren’t her, washing over him because it wasn’t fair to let himself fancy other people when he was monogamous and he knew that. 

But now it was like his body realised he was free to do whatever the fuck he wanted.

And, he guessed that he wanted to do Miles.

He had to pardon his own French there. 

“‘Course not. Thank you for having me, really was quite excited to even be allowed to grace the stage with you lot again.” His eyes went soft as he settled them on Alex, a hand sliding up his knee. The palm of it hot and he wondered if it was sweaty? He would have very sweaty palms if he tried to do that to Miles. He always got sweaty and a bit nervous when he got daring with things like that, even if it was second nature to them now.

He’d kissed him once on stage before, during the last TLSP tours. Just a quick peck on the mouth during a song. 

He calculated that it was probably then that he realised that he would never make it with Taylor. 

Not after the way his heart had jackhammered in his chest at the idea of thousands of people seeing him kiss Miles on the mouth. Everyone seeing how much he utterly adored the other man. Although, it wasn’t too hard to see that even without kisses. 

He realised after a few moments that he’d been staring at the side of Miles’ head as he chatted with the other boys, his hand still firmly placed on Alex’s knee and he tentatively reached down to brush the back of his knuckles against it. Miles’ eyes flickering down to his hand before moving away as he continued to speak, every so gently placing his hand atop Alex’s and curling his fingers around his own.

His palm was sweaty too. 

Alex thought he might pass out.

It took a while but everyone decided to call it a night after a while of chatting, Alex leaving the sticky warmth of Miles’ pressed into his side to potter around and gather up his belongings. Shucking his jacket on and giving his hair a furtive little rub, force of habit more than anything now, as he realised it probably wouldn’t be doing much to actually style the stubble he had. 

Miles had evidently noticed though, and he grinned sharply at Alex and as they walked through the doorway towards the back exits and loading bay where Alex had instructed Miles to park earlier, he said quietly, “Alex?”

He turned, pushing the sunglasses he’d brought for some silly reason onto his head, and Miles caught his face in the cup of his hand. His chin cradled between the webbing between his thumb and forefinger as Miles held his face, pushing him into the wall behind him. His feet stumbling slightly as Miles’s finger curled partly around his cheek and partly around his jawline as he kissed him urgently. 

Shoulder blades knocking against the drywall as Miles crowded into his space and he’d never been kissed like this before. Sometimes Alexa would be insistent and almost possessive with him, and of course he’d love it when she’d do things like that. It would make him feel important and loved. Following her lead and letting her make the decisions sometimes. Her long fingers holding his face in place and still as she walked him up against doors and walls and kitchen surfaces. 

But Miles was grasping him tight, but not hard. Cradling and cupping him reverently like he thought he was going to hurt him, or upset him. 

He wasn’t entirely sure how he could voice the idea that he wouldn’t actually mind if Miles hurt him a little bit. 

In a nice way. 

He’d barely got his mouth open at that point, Miles’ hand almost locking his jaw in place but he let up after a moment, his hands settling on Alex’s hips where he dragged him into his own pelvis. Alex feeling their bones knocks together and it was like being back on stage with TLSP when they’d joke and piss around and grind against each other and it was all good camaraderie. But the hard line of what Alex could only assume was the beginning of an erection against the front of his suit trousers from beneath Miles’ own trousers was very new.

Alex made a funny noise when Miles’ tongue got into his mouth, like he’d forgotten how to kiss. Almost shocked at the fact that kissing often worked that way, to which Miles laughed. 

Or, he thought it was Miles at least.

It in fact turned out to be Jamie. 

Cheeks even redder than usual and his hands shoved deep into his pockets, 

“You’ve got me car keys, Al.”

Alex’s eyes were dizzy in his skull as he looked at Jamie, aware that his mouth was wet and there wasn’t really any getting around the fact that Miles was trying to shag him into the wall. Really they should have waited until they were home.

The thought getting caught in his brain and his hips twitched forward because Miles was coming home with him tonight and they were probably going to sleep with each other. 

They were going to have sex. 

Jamie cleared his throat, “Could I have them?”

Alex blinked, “Oh. Aye.” Digging around in the messenger bag he had slung over his shoulder under he pulled out Jamie’s car keys, given to him earlier as Jamie thought bags were a silly invention and pockets existed for a reason. Which Alex had pointed out that if he thought that he should put his car keys in his pockets and not his bag and Jamie had told him to fuck off.

Jamie nodded as he passed them over, Miles now having shuffled back a few paces, hands clutched around his phone. More of something to do with them, rather than him actually actively looking at the device in his hands. 

“Ta. Right. Well. I’ll be off then.” Jamie taking a step forward to clap Alex on the back in a hug, giving his right cheek a kiss, a stumbling laugh making its way out of his and he shook his head, “Sorry. S’not funny but also....Bit funny.” Giving Alex one more single smack on the back before walking, very quickly, away and out the corridor. 

Miles pressed up onto his tiptoes then rocked back down, “Think that it might be home time?” He pushed his phone into his coat pocket, speaking to Alex but looking directly at his mouth and Alex ran the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip just to watch the way Miles’ eyes followed it, “Before any more of your band have to watch us snog like the big poofs we are.”

Alex let out a garbled laugh, “You can’t say that.”

Miles sniffed, “Can. Because I am one.”

~*~

They managed incredibly well at not just going absolutely mental and pulling into some grotty alley in South London and continuing to snog on their journey back to Alex’s temporary London home, which he actually thought might become permanent now that his LA one was….Otherwise occupied.

Every now and again he’d glimpse over and catch Miles’ eyes flickering towards him, pulling back every time they met and Miles smiling like a cat. 

“Watch the road.”

Miles grinned, “No one about really.”

Alex snuffled a little laugh and leaned back in the car seat, wondering if Miles knew the quick way home and hoping he did.

~*~

When they finally made it back, Alex flicking on the light in the hallway and toeing off his shoes. Giving Miles a look that said, you too please, to which he followed dutifully and hung both their coats up on the coat pegs that Alexa had installed with a screwdriver years and years ago. They were shaped like the tails of dogs and Alex couldn’t bring himself to take them down because they made him laugh too much.

There was a muted silence through the house as Alex whisked himself away to shower, leaving Miles with a, “Be back in a mo.” The other man raising his eyebrows and wandering off into the living room. He definitely wasn’t horrid enough that he was going to subject Miles to...Whatever was going to happen tonight with a post-show sweat all over him. 

It felt almost naughty to stand in the shower and simply just get clean when he knew that the end product of that was going to be them shagging.

The thought stayed with him till he was towelling himself, staring at himself in the bathroom mirror and trying not to lose his fucking nerve. 

He could barely think straight and he tugged on the clothes he’d already been wearing, well aware that they’d probably be off again soon anyway, so what really did he matter.

He stared at himself a little longer before slipping open the cabinet and brushing his teeth vigorously. 

He drifted into the kitchen after that, now a little afraid to look at Miles as he passed the living room. 

How did one go about shagging their best mate for the first time without there being some sort of small talk or awkwardness beforehand? 

Well, he assumed it was alright for people that weren’t him, but his brain stuttered and hiccuped on the best of days, let alone when trying to work out how to approach the situation of sleeping with a man he’d probably been in love with for years. 

The thought of that confession making him swallow hard and he jumped slightly when Miles touched a hand to the small of his back, “What’re you doing in the kitchen?”

Alex managed to busy himself by pulling the kettle off the holder and shoving it under the now running tap, “Thought we could maybe have a cuppa and…” He trailed off, “Well. Hm.” He noted that Miles had already taken his jacket and shirt off, leaving onto a white tank top underneath and it’d never been this hard before to look at him like this but Alex’s mouth was actually dry, “It’s never usually this odd. I don’t really know what to say. What can I say?” 

Miles nudged him with his hip, “I know what you’re like, and I think we probably don’t have to say anything much.” His mouth twitched up at the side, “I know you’re a bit shite at getting anything out that isn’t just noises and, “um’s”.” 

Alex tutted gently and listened to the noise of the kettle hissing as it hit it’s boiling point, “Would you like tea?”

Miles shook his head, “Not right now, thank you.”

Alex stared at him, ears going hot, “Are you sure?”

Miles laughed hard. Pushing a hand against his belly and laughing at Alex, which didn’t really make him feel any better about anything. So he stood and let him, knees locking in place until Miles was sliding a hand around his waist and grasping him towards him. He went slack at that. Lurching into him and kissing him as soon as Miles’ mouth was within reaching, clutching at his shoulders blades very ungracefully and pulling him so close he could almost feel his eyelashes against him. 

“You’re being a blithering idiot.” Miles muttered.

Alex shrugged, “No difference than usual then.”

Miles laughed again at that, “I’m going to take you upstairs.”

“It’s my house...Shouldn’t I do that?”

But Miles was grasping his hand and tugging him towards the hallway again, and “up the wooden hills”, as Miles often called the stairs, towards a bedroom that Alex knew was going to be unnecessarily tidy because he’d slept on the sofa the night before and not even bothered to get into it. He almost wanted to throw some shirts around in there to make Miles think he wasn’t past it and was still a rocker. 

Which was ridiculous because Miles knew him?

Maybe the reason why he felt so nervous. 

This was the last thing to know between them.

However, he shocked himself by how easily he fell into tugging Miles’ clothes off, he really wasn’t too sure why he thought it was going to be any different than any other time he’d shagged someone he was in a relationship with.

He had to stop midway through unzipping Miles’ trousers to murmur, “Oh. Fuck.”

Miles’ eyes whipped up, “What? What’s matter?” He swallowed, “You’re not havin’ second thoughts, are you?”

Alex went quiet, hearing his own pulse in his ears, not sure how to say it, which is why he came out as, “I….Right fancy you.”

Miles’ eyes closed for a moment before he wriggled underneath where he was pinned between the soft curve of Alex’s bum, getting his fingers where Alex had stopped and unzipped his trousers all the way and pushed them down along with his underwear which Alex didn’t have time to see because all he caught was a sliver of Miles’ skin and he was looking off to the side. Insides going hot and feeling himself get all...Excited was the only way to describe it.

Miles was doing something with his hand but Alex didn’t look, “You can’t say you fancy me and then not want to look at my cock, Alexander.” Whatever he was doing, and Alex had a good idea what it was, continued and Miles sighed before starting up again, “I fancy you too, you pillock. S’why I’m here. Why I’m snogging you and wanting to shag your brains out. How are you labelled one of Britain’s most romantic songwriters and you can barely articulate it.” He paused, “Are you afraid of it?”

Alex shook his head, finally meeting Miles’ gaze and he inched closer, feeling a little odd as he had all of his clothes on still and against his belly he could feel the backs of Miles’ knuckles as he touched himself, “No. If anything I were worried you were always just pissing around with me when we’d...Flirt. I think I’d probably be quite chuffed to have you be my girlfriend.” He gave Miles a rare smile, not caring that he knew when he smiled like that it made his nose flare out. He half hoped maybe it was one of the things that Miles liked about him.

Which was strange to think about. Being attractive to another man.

Strange but not bad in any way. 

“Wouldn’t be your girlfriend though would I, you numpty. Wanna be your boyfriend. Partner. Whatever. Want you to be mine.”

Alex snorted, leaning back enough to unbutton his shirt, really wishing he was close enough to a hanger to hang it up and make sure it didn’t get creased but Miles was already pulling it from his hands and tossing it onto the floor. 

“Don’t you have anything to say to that?” Miles prompted, pressing his hot hands up Alex’s tummy and brushing his thumb across his chest, “Nothing clever to add?”

“I wanna make you cum.” 

Alex regretted saying it immediately. 

Then didn’t regret it immediately after that, because Miles’ head fell back and his hips went up, Alex now once again made aware that his dick was out. Tucked defiantly against the hard lines of Miles’ stomach, something Alex had apparently not seen properly for a while because he definitely wasn’t that fit the last time he’d seen him topless. 

Miles actually moaned, the sound makes Alex’s stomach do funny things and he was made glaringly aware of the fact he was incredibly hard underneath his trousers and how much he wanted to pull them down and feel what Miles’ cock felt like up against his own. Scrambling to get himself properly undressed after that, not thinking about anything else till he was kneeling astride Miles’ spread legs. Bum resting gently against Miles’ thighs, both of them naked and Alex’s arms shaking on either side of Miles’ head as he craned himself over him as they kissed each other. 

Miles pulled away briefly, just enough to say against Alex’s mouth, “I don’t wanna sound like the biggest twat on the planet but, I wanna make you fucking happy. Any way. If this isn’t what you want and it turns out to be just a one time thing then...Well, I’ll be upset but,” He smiled, a little glum, “Whatever you want, babe.”

Alex shook his head, “Want you. Proper. In me life and shitting up me house with wrestling paraphernalia and Fred Perry.” He pulled a face, “And, I don’t wanna seem pushy but...I wanna fuck you.” Barely keeping himself up as Miles, immediately following that statement, set about mouthing at Alex’s neck, sinking his teeth into him and making Alex rear back. Miles’ hand tucking against the nape of his neck and holding him in place after that so he could finish what he started and Alex had been teased mercilessly by his mates before for admitting he liked love bites. 

Something that was apparently worthy of taking the piss over the age of eighteen.

But he did. 

And he definitely liked Miles doing it. 

Leaning into it when he got over the initial sharpness of Miles’ teeth pressing into his skin, his hand wavering by the side til he could grasp Alex’s arm, thumb digging into the crook of his elbow and Alex hissed because it was just on this side of painful. Jerking away only to be gripped even harder by Miles as he sucked on his skin one last time, Alex’s neck throbbing as Miles pushed his thumb into the space where Alex’s tattoo was.

“You gonna get rid of it then?”

Alex didn’t look at it, “Already got laser treatment booked. Will need a couple sessions, of course. But, yeah.” He blinked, almost feeling sentimental and hurt over losing the tattoo, “Stupid, stupid idea to begin with. Only prats get people’s names tattooed.” 

Miles ran his tongue along where he’d been attached to Alex, “Could get my name on there and all?”

“Am not that daft, thank you.”

Miles just chuckled. 

Drifting his hand down to run the flat of his palm across Alex’s cock, evidently trying to work out the best way to go about given his positioning and Alex guessed that this was his first time with a man as well. Something that made him feel a bit better about himself. Not that he could care much about feeling a bit awkward, and maybe shy, as Miles started to touch him properly. Face still pressed into the damp crook of his neck as he stroked Alex, squeezing his fist around him and seemingly trying to work out what he liked.

Which really, at that point, Alex just liked anything Miles was going to do to him.

He was getting a little bit uncomfortable though, basically trying to prop himself over Miles any way that he could and he shuffled around a little bit, eyes now transfixed on Miles’ hand touching him. He’d maybe wondered a few times what it would look like or feel like and he was a bit sad to know it wasn’t much different than usual, the main difference was the person attached to the hand was Miles and maybe that made it ever so slightly better. 

It was making him groan by that point though, not overly, just enough that he could hear his breathing and his hips were moving by their own accord up into Miles’ fist, and he never had ever proclaimed to be amazing in bed. He was sure that somewhere along the line someone had actually described him as “not very good”, but he didn’t want to end up playing into that line tonight and coming on Miles’ fist this early. 

Even if he’d had a semi since he’d got in the car.

It didn’t help that Miles was moaning along with him, like he was loving what he was doing, shoving his face into Alex’s neck and breathing hard and making noises like he was just genuinely having a brilliant time. Alex could feel it in in everything he was doing.

It was a bit of a shock to the system when Miles ground out, “Fuck me. Want you to sit on my face.”

Alex letting out a startled laugh which had Miles’ hand retreating, making Alex panic momentarily, “No. Ah. Sorry. Didn’t mean it like that.” Leaning forward to kiss him breathlessly, taking the opportunity to rub his cock up against Miles’, leaving them both to gasp into each other’s mouths and Alex to laugh once again, 

“I, uh, don’t rightly know if I know how to do that is the only thing.”

Miles hands came up to cradle his head, continuing to kiss Alex until he was actively pulling his head away from Miles and had to say, “Wait a tick. Are you trying to imply that I’m going to be the...One getting it?” 

Miles’ eyes stopped swimming enough for him to blink up at Alex, looking a bit perplexed, “Uh. Yeah?” 

“Have you thought about it then?”

Miles actually went pink, “Erm. Well, I mean, you’ve got a lovely arse and it’s a bit hard not to?”

Alex squawked out a laugh, whacking a hand down on Miles’ sternum and making him wheeze a bit, “You’ve thought about bumming me you cheeky bastard!” 

Miles made a noise not too dissimilar from a growl and with one graceful moment, slapped his palm across Alex’s bare arse cheek, making Alex’s mouth fall open incredulously and his whole body seemed to shake above Miles. Alex gasping at the action as Miles pointed out helpfully, “You liked that. I can tell. And you’ll love me licking you out so, hop up.”

Alex didn’t expect himself to have such a visceral reaction to Miles simply joking about that, and he wasn’t thick, he knew how men could have sex. He was an adult. But, somehow in his mind it didn’t click that potentially if both of them wanted to, this would be something that was going to happen and he was going to be the one being what google had supplied for him once as a bottom. 

He wrinkled his nose, “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Miles rolled his eyes, “You weigh less than a lot of lovely ladies I’ve had.” He clucked his tongue, “It’s not a command, it’s a suggestion.” Pulling Alex into him once again as he kissed him, overly delicately, and snuck a hand down to grab at Alex’s arse. Strangely, something he was quite used to Miles doing at this point in their friendship, thought usually he was fully dressed and he choked on a noise when he pushed two fingers to rub against his hole. 

His whole body going lax, mouth opening to make a pathetic sound he’d never heard from himself before and it seemingly spurred Miles on because he grasped his arse cheek harder and pulled their pelvises flush. Alex feeling his cock twitch against both their bellies as Miles continued to rub his middle finger against him, making Alex’s brain go absolutely wild and he knew he was utterly fucked when all he wanted was for Miles to push his fingers into him after that. 

Maybe Miles’ previous idea wasn’t a bad one. 

He could only imagine what Miles’ mouth would feel like. 

Miles really didn’t help when he began spouting off, “Baby, please. I’ve thought about it before. I’ve thought about you before.” Rubbing his cock up against Alex as he spoke, “You must know how lovely your arse is. It’s practically a crime that no one’s ever eaten you out.”

Alex snorted, “Love me for me arse, do you?”

Not mentioning the fact that Miles calling him ‘baby’ had him embarrassingly close to coming. 

Miles grinned back, “Wouldn’t you like to know. C’mon. I’ll only ask once more.”

Alex didn’t even let him after that, pushing down the need to blush and get embarrassed over how he shuffled up the bed, knees bracketing the crown of Miles’ head and he was about to make a semi-clever quip but Miles was thumbing him apart and Alex’s brain went even blanker than usual when he lost his train of thought. 

Miles must have done this before with girlfriends because Alex had to squeeze his hand around the base of his cock as Miles’ tongue licked over him, eyes rolling back slightly before he settled for just closing them and moaning like a bit of a slag as Miles really did make good on his promise to lick him out. 

His thighs shaking as Miles’ lapped at him, not really sure what to do with himself instead of just rocking carefully against his face, letting him basically do whatever he wanted. Which mostly consisted of running his tongue over him so many times that Alex lost count after a while, hips lurching forward into his own fist when he would dart his tongue to press against his hole. Feeling wet against his mouth and hot all over after not too long. 

He wasn’t too sure but, he’d never particularly considered riding Miles Kane’s face to be something he’d definitely like to do before he died but with Miles actually groaning while he did it and his tongue slicking against his hole damply as he rocked his hips against his face as carefully as he could, he made a mental note to cross that one off his bucket list. 

And potentially tuck it away into a let’s do this again folder as well. 

Stomach flipping when Miles actually pressed a kiss against him, following it up by doing what Alex could only assume via the sound and sensation as spitting on him and then blowing very gently against him. The feeling making his inside clench up and he sucked in a breath and then moaned, hands shooting down to grab a very small fistful of Miles’ hair as he continued to lick into Alex. 

Every movement his mouth made now making a sickly, wet noise against Alex’s skin and he could feel it, running down and in between his thighs and he shivered because one day Miles was probably going to fuck him and it wouldn’t be spit, it’d be cum. 

The idea almost making him come himself. 

Instead he grinded himself against Miles, the man under him groaning against his skin and it vibrated along where they were connected. Alex letting out a hushed whimper, 

“I wanna come down.” Not stopping himself from moving slightly against Miles’ mouth as he continued to lick at him, still moaning like it was the best thing he’d ever done, “Miles.”

The name pulling him from out of whatever stupor he had gotten himself into, his hands leaving Alex’s arse and with shaky legs he shuffled his way back down and didn’t even complain when Miles was pushing him onto his back and crowding into his space to kiss him ragged. Alex kissing him back hard and spreading his thighs open for Miles to settle between them and rub up against him again. 

The both of them hissing at the feeling of it, Miles protesting against himself,

“I need to stop.” 

Alex let his head fall back against the pillows, knowing the feeling.

“If, like...If you’ll let me...” Miles started, huffing a breath in agitation then continuing, “Fucking hell, it’s never this awkward with a girl, you’ve got me all starstruck and loopy.”

Alex laughed, “I’ll try to stop.”

Miles powered on, “If you’ll let me tonight, I just wanna fuck you. I’m doing my nut in. I want to fuck you and I want you to love it.”

Alex didn’t think that his legs could spread even further but as he arched his back and moaned at Miles’ words, they did. Miles evidently noticing as he pressed a kiss to the centre of Alex’s chest, dragging his mouth to run the flat of his tongue over one of Alex’s nipples. Just to see what would happen and Alex fisted his hand in his hair, sucking in a breath and jerking his hips up, “Well fuckin’ hurry up then.”

That was the go that Miles seemed to need and, a bit to Alex disappointment, he scurried off the bed and out the door which had Alex frowning and sitting up. Eyes squinting, mostly at Miles’ arse, as he padded off and the sound of his feet against the stairs as he descended had Alex a little bit confused as to what he was doing.

And he voiced his concerns when Miles arrived back a minute later, a sachet clasped in his hand, Al having a good idea what it was, “Why did you go all the way downstairs?”

Miles made his was back onto the bed, kneeling back on his heels and looking between the little package that read Durex which was making Alex’s brain go a bit fuzzy and Alex himself, “It were in my jacket, I forgot to bring it up here…”

Alex blinked, “Do you make an ‘abit of carrying around...Lube with you? Or was this just well meaning foresight into what we might be doing tonight if you got lucky?”

Miles looked very red around the cheeks but Alex didn’t mention it, “Just planning ahead, I ‘spose.” 

“Mhm.” Was all Alex responded with, gesturing for Miles to come back to him, holding out his arms and letting Miles kiss him hard. Part of him verging on astounded at how easy this felt, to just sink back into the pillows and let Miles manhandle him into place, hooking an arm underneath Alex’s knee and slotting himself up against him to rub his erection against his tummy. Vaguely aware that Miles was talking dirty up against his neck but he could barely hear it over the sound of his brain hammering against his skull at the idea that they were gonna shag. 

And, not just maybe swap blowies or wank each other off and then go to sleep and try to work their way around it tomorrow. 

Miles was, or so he seemed to be whispering into Alex’s skin, shag his brains in.

After that is was the both of them semi-scrambling to get into a position where Miles’ fingers, now damp with lube, could press into Alex. Him still on his back with Miles in between his legs, face looking very reverently at the man beneath him as he pushed his middle finger into him. Properly this time. Alex not sure what he expected actually, because it wasn’t hurting him or tearing him apart or anything, it felt good though. Especially when Miles would kiss him at the same speed he would drag it in and out of him. 

Getting Alex used to the feeling of something inside him but, it wasn’t like it even took much getting used to. He just pressed his forehead against Miles’ and dragged his mouth against his, noses bumping together a little bit and Alex let out a breath when Miles pushed a second finger into him and after a moment seemingly pondering the sensation he said simply,

“Ah. Fuck.”

Which made Miles put back from the kiss and still his fingers, mouth quivering into a semi-formed laugh, “That good, then?”

Alex stuck a hand behind Miles’ head, scrabbling his clammy fingers against the nape of his neck and frowning, “I don’t know what else to say. Feels good. I like it.”

Miles rubbed the tips of their noses together, hand moving beneath them again and Alex could vaguely see the bunching and loosening of his tendons in his arms as he did it and the way they correlated with the feeling of being, 

He swallowed gently, trying not to let Miles see the motion,

 _Fingered_.

Miles continued snuffling into his face, planting a wonky kiss to the corner of his mouth and pushing his fingers up into Alex so hard it tore a strangled little gasp from him which had Miles cackling in that way he did and saying, 

“Oh come on. You’re acting like you’ve never done this before.”

Alex blinked up at him and twisted his fingers in the brushing of hair that he could get a hold on, “Er. Well, yes. That’s about. It. That’s sort of hit the nail on the head, I suppose.”

He didn’t quite expect Miles’ eyes to go impossibly darker, the fingers inside curling and uncurling, and he mmm’d at the sensation of it and rolled his hips against Miles’ hand as best he could. But then Miles was using his other hand to press down on the centre of Alex’s pelvis and he gathering himself up into Alex’s space once again. Breath hot against Alex’s mouth, rustling against his skin and make him go all pin prickly. 

“Are you trying to tell me you’ve never stuck your fingers inside yourself? Never? Not even when you’ve had a proper good wank?”

Alex barked out a thoroughly wringed laugh and shook his head, wishing he had the veil of hair he’d only recently sheared off to hide behind because he was being made to feel foolish in his own bedroom. Something that’d definitely happened before because sometimes he wasn’t very good in bed and that was alright but, it wasn’t unusual for someone to not have done that, right?

His face feeling hot and he was sure if he had thought about it anymore he might have felt embarrassed enough to get a bit teary. 

It wasn’t his fault he did things a very particular way and, shoving one's fingers up to the knuckle wasn’t exactly something he’d really cared about while touching his dick in the past.

He was about to start a full blown tig after a moment of mental stewing, when Miles was leaning down, sliding a third finger into Alex and making his inside jolt because maybe it was quite a bit to have three fingers inside you. Especially when Miles was prying them apart and doing what Alex could only flash across his mind as fucking them into him. 

Miles mouth brushing against his own again, murmuring, “M’sorry. I’m not taking the piss, I promise.” He huffed out a laugh again that had Alex pulling a sour face, “I genuinely thought that maybe you would have. I’ll leave it now. Sorry.” Kissing Alex once and adding, “Sorry baby.”

Alex responding in spades to the name and he slid his hands down Miles’ back, bumping down his spine and flattening his palms on his lower back, “Well then stop making me feel like a fuckin’ pillock and,” He bit down on his tongue to stop from giggling, “Bugger me silly.”

Miles cackled like a witch, heaving in a breath after a minute and sliding his fingers out of Alex which had him gasping and the feeling of going to clench down and there now being nothing was...New. Miles slapping his thigh with such force that Alex was sure there would be a mark there in the morning, rubbing the skin there and casting Miles a sharp look. Which quickly dissolved into snuffling a laugh into Miles’ neck, Miles supplying, 

“Now, see, I’ve thought about shagging you umpteen times before but you’ve never said that before in me head.” 

He shrugged his shoulders and cast Miles a glance up through his eyelashes, “I’m not….I’ve never….Well...Never really been that good at dirty talk.”

Miles hummed in agreement, “Probably would boil down to the fact you’re not very good at normal talking.”

Alex shot him an eyeroll and a tight lipped smile, which was forgotten quickly as Miles drove their hips together again. Alex groaning loudly, mouth open, and he could hear himself panting and making noises he didn’t usually. But then again, even with Alexa, he’d never had something like this happen to him. It was unusual but not unpleasant to have someone push and pull him around, Miles’ hands clasping the underside of his knees and pushing them up ever so slightly. 

He had barely any idea of when Miles’ had slicked himself up, but his cock was sliding between his arse cheeks, damp and warm and Alex burbled, “When did you, er, lube yourself up?” 

Miles frowned, “I haven’t yet actually.”

Alex swallowed, “You’re so wet.”

Miles absolutely beamed at him at that, softening the grip on his legs and leaning down to brush his mouth over the man’s below him, “That’s because you’re a saucy tart and I’m trying not to blow my fucking load all over your stomach. I do apologise for having a wet cock, Alex. I don’t mean to shock you but, you’re quite sexy.”

The laugh Alex let out was ungraceful and a bit embarrassing and Miles swallowed it with his mouth, the hand he’d used to open Alex going down to touch his cock. Smearing lube on himself as he bit the inside of his cheek and tried not to make a fuss of the feeling, ultimately settling for tightening his fist around the base of himself. Not sure about how to tackle actually, well, fucking Alex.

Kissing him softly and sliding himself between his arse cheeks again, the head of his cock rubbing up against Alex’s hole and it was like the noise they both let out was shared between them. The same sentiment, which Alex helpfully supplied as,

“Well. Shit.”

Miles snorting a laugh and nodding, “Yeah.”

Alex’s arms went around Miles’ shoulders, prying him closer and breathing into his space, almost taking the oxygen from Miles’ lungs, “Fuck. I need...Bloody hell. I think-...” He laughed, “I don’t know what I’m fucking saying here.” Sucking on Miles’ bottom lip and hissing as the man above him continued to simply just rub himself over where he was wet and open, hardly applying any pressure at all. Just seeing what he could do to Alex before he properly pushed into him and fucked him as hard as he knew he was going to. 

“What are you trying to say, my love.”

Alex squirmed under him, Miles not baring down any scrutiny and he assumed that all came from within Alex’s own mind. His eyes glassy and lips pink as he huffed, “Don’t laugh. Don’t laugh at this but...You need to fuck me. Please.” There was a whooshing noise and it was the air leaving Alex’s body as he seemingly caved and the floodgates opened, “Please.” Only stopping to rub his mouth against Miles’, “Please, please. Want you. Want you so much. Fuck me.”

Really, Miles would have to be a complete tosspot to not follow Alex’s instructions and he spared no time in lining himself up and murmuring a few words of encouragement to Alex, pushed into him. Listening to the way he let out a gasping little yelp, which Miles hoped wasn’t in any sort of pain. But when he glanced down at Alex, adam’s apple straining against the soft lines of his throat as he tossed his head back and whinged like Miles had never heard him do before; he assumed there was nothing wrong with what he was doing. 

Alex’s arms went slack around Miles, slipping them off of him to clasp over his own head, tangling his fingers together over his shaved hair. Rubbing at it in staccato rhythms, “Go...More. Fuck sake, let me feel it.” Which he hoped would convey, even with the brief amount of words used, how much he desperately needed Miles to push all the way inside him because just the feeling of the head in him was making his brain go absolutely mental. 

The feeling of clenching around Miles’ cock setting his stomach on edge, and when Miles did him the blissful honour of sliding his hips up against the seat of Alex’s arse, his thighs shook and his own cock twitched against his belly because he was all the way inside of him. The feeling making him have to breath through his nose for a few moments, trying to work out if it hurt or just felt a bit funny. 

Mostly it just made him feel like he wanted Miles to start shagging his lights out, a nervous giggle finding its way out because he’d been shagging for, what, more than a decade and he’d never had someone’s cock in him and now he was seriously debating if he actually ever wanted to shag anyone ever again if it didn’t involve their cock in him. 

Miles cottoned onto something, “What’s funny, pet?”

Alex threw an arm over his eyes, stomach fluttering as he settled around Miles inside of him more, growing a bit more accustomed to the feeling of being stretched open and being held there, “Just, I might love cock now?”

The smack that Miles sent across the side of Alex’s thigh was sharp, “Oh, shut the fuck up. Prat. Shut up.” Cackling again in that way that made Alex’s chest concave in on itself because he seemed to have some sort of Pavlovian response to Miles’ happiness, unsurprisingly. 

He had a sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach that it was love, or something stupid like that.

And then, Miles started to fuck him and Alex didn’t know what he was even thinking about prior to that moment because all he could think about was the fact that he had no idea what he was supposed to be doing other than spreading his legs and arching into the sensation of Miles driving his hips into his arse. A breath of much needed air getting lodged in his throat and he barely knew what to do with his hands, clenching them into fists against the pillows his head was cushioned on. Fingers almost going numb at how hard he was squeezing them together and thankfully Miles seemed to notice, propping himself up with a hand next to the right side of Alex’s head and smoothing the other over the fist at his left. 

“Put them around me, my love.”

Alex following his suggestion and they bracketed each other, Miles’ hands on either side of his ears and his tucked around his neck. Pulling him in as he fucked Alex hard enough that he could feel the sound of his hips smacking against his arse in his chest, the sensation still unusual and it settled low in his belly as he moaned. Breathing raggedly through his nose as he scrabbled to kiss Miles, sucking on his tongue like a desperate teenager, wondering if Miles could even feel the way his fingernails sunk into the skin of his shoulders. 

Anchoring himself to him as his hips snapped up into him, hitting what felt like the bottom of his belly every time. Making his brain do funny things, his eyes squeezing shut and mouth panting against Miles’. Unsure if he should maybe try and move his hips back against him? He’d barely even thought about touching his own cock but he could feel himself leaking against the soft fuzz on his belly. 

Clenching down around Miles as he pushed up into him particularly hard on one thrust, making himself gasp and grab a fistful of Miles’ hair and tug on it enough that is had Miles groaning and almost headbutting him. 

“Careful.” 

Alex apologised by kissing him hard, mouth messy and smearing across Miles’ with hardly any sort of real thought to the motion. Whining against him and slowly beginning to bounce himself in a semi-rhythm, still trying to work out if what he was doing was even good in any way but when he glanced up and Miles was panting, eyes closed, above him he assumed it was all fine. 

He tested the waters a bit more by swivelling his hips a little, a hand sliding down his chest to squeeze his practically aching cock, grasping himself and trying desperately to match the way he touched himself with the way that Miles was fucking him.

Which was quite hard because he was being fucked at a ragged pace, Miles snapping his hips into Alex like he was struggling to keep himself from coming.

Something that made Alex feel a little bit better about this whole situation, and he wondered if this was the first time Miles had ever fucked somebody like this at all. Feasibly, if he answered either way Alex would believe him, not that it mattered much at that exact. What did matter however, was the fact Miles was staring almost hungrily at Alex’s hand stroking himself. Tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip and Alex followed the motions and arched his back. Putting on a little show of twisting his hand around himself and when he lifted his hand to his mouth after precum had dribbled down his fist, he lapped it away with his tongue. 

Unsure if it looked sexy or just a bit ridiculous, but if the way Miles moaned and his hips jittered against Alex’s arse driving his cock into him deeper than it had previously, meant anything, it was obviously quite sexy. The motion of it making Alex inhale sharply and whine low in the back of his throat, hand still tucked against his mouth muffling the noise ever so slightly. And of course, wanting that again, he caught Miles eye and tucked two of his fingers into his mouth. Sucking them and knowing what he looked like, eyelids low and cheeks hollowed in a way that he’d only ever seen on women in his own life before.

Tongue rolling around the fingers and he pushed his arse back against Miles, trying to spur him into fucking into him deep again. Pulling the fingers out of his mouth after a moment, spit smearing down his chin and glistening in the dim light cast from the single bedside lamp on. Miles leaning up abruptly as he got a hold of Alex’s hips, shuffling slightly so he could get at the right angle and he gave now warning before he was tugging Alex down against his cock so hard the noise that was pulled out of Alex was hinting at a sob. 

The feeling going right down the back of his spine and he wrapped his fingers around his cock once again, stroking him a few times as Miles made sure that he couldn’t get away from the way he was fucking him. Alex’s body completely giving up on trying to work with him now, going limp in his careful hands as he stuffed his cock into him in a way that was just this side of brutal. Alex shooting a hand up to grip the headboard and he never particularly thought that ever anything necessary when you were getting fucked but,

Well, 

It seemed he was incredibly wrong about that one.

Mouth falling open to pant out little ah’s every time that Miles pushed his cock back into him, thighs going tight around his side after a while and he could feel his cock twitching in his grip as he stroked himself, precum slicking his movements. He could feel the way his insides were winding up as well, but, different from when he was fucking someone because he’d never felt this full when he was about to come. Never felt the want and need for someone to push into him and he cried out weakly as Miles fucked up into him once again, hands still occupying the soft flesh of his hips but, instead of starting up again he simply just held Alex against him. 

Leaning down to fill up the space between them and murmur, breath hot against Alex’s mouth,

“You like that, eh? Tell me you like it.”

Alex just nodded, body practically lurching up the bed every time Miles thrust into him and he had nothing of note to say other than, “Yeah. Fuck. Yes.”

Miles accepted it though, his eyes dancing about, barely able to focus on Alex’s face which was awash with a thick blush across the highs of his cheeks and tips of his ears. 

Alex getting almost manic now, Miles words seeming to set him off and he mumbled as he was fucked, 

“Yes. Yes. Please.” Sucking in a gasp, feeling Miles’ hands on his hips so hard that he was worried he was going to bruise, “Fuck. I like it. Love it. Your cock.”

Miles answered with a groan, forehead damp and he continued to speak to Alex, almost encroaching upon babbling,

“Knew you’d love it. Knew you’d look gorgeous being fucked, baby.” Alex gasping at that, thighs shaking with the effort to not just come all over himself even though he wanted to so much, which was actually short lived when Miles powered on speaking to Alex gruffly under his breath, “Do you want me to cum in you? Fill you up so I can lick it back out of you in a little bit?”

Alex’s hips shot straight up, back arching taut as he squeezed the head of his cock and came all the way up his stomach to the top of his chest. The noise he made startled, a mixture of a sob and a clipped moan, the corners of his eyes prickling hot and he clenched down on Miles hard. His whole body trembling at the feeling, like his soul was being pulled out of him and when his back settled back against the bed he just shook for a few moments. Breathing shallow and eyes closed as Miles kept going.

“Miles.” Was all he said.

The feeling of still being fucked while he had just come feeling strange and too much, but he didn’t tell him to stop. He just laid and took it, opening his thighs ever so slightly so Miles could get a good view of where he was pushing in and out of him, the insides of his thighs feeling slick and damp with sweat as he went. 

Miles swore above him, Alex managed to flutter his eyelids open and he locked eyes with Miles. Smiling like a fool up at him, a hand sweeping down his chest to slide through the mess he’d made on himself, dampening his fingers with it and with a shaky arm he held the hand up to Miles’ mouth. Watching with full moon eyes as he sucked the fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them and licking Alex’s cum off. The sight making Alex’s belly go hot but there was no way in hell he was going to get hard again. He was far too tired. 

His knees actually starting to ache a little bit from doing a show and going straight into... _This_. 

He could tell that Miles was on the verge of flagging too, but also on the verge of coming as well. 

His thrusts becoming untimed and sloppy, hips knocking into the now sore skin of Alex’s arse and he stroked his, now clean, hands against Miles’ shoulders. Securing his mouth to his neck and sucking, trying to urge him on. Pulling away every so often to whisper to him, nothing in particular but when he murmured, 

“Want you to cum in me now.”

Miles swallowed hard, Alex hearing it, and bowed his head. Fucking up one last time into Alex, his hips holding as he grunted and came in him. Alex pulling him as close as he could get him, pelvis rocking up and sighing at the feeling of suddenly warm and wet inside him. Stroking Miles’ back for a while before he couldn’t hold him against him any longer and he had to let him go so he could pull out.

Miles going softly, the motion of him leaving Alex still feeling a bit odd nevertheless. 

His head falling back against the bed and he took a moment to breath. 

Wondering if Miles meant what he said about licking him out.

~*~

After that, Alex wasn’t too sure what had happened but he must have dozed off because when he blinked his eyes open he was still flat on his back and the side of his mouth was damp where he’d obviously been drooling slightly in his sleep.

He wiped his hand across his mouth and winced at the way his lower back twinged when he tried to shuffle around,

“Miles?” 

The other man popping his head round the door to the en suite attached to Alex’s bedroom, frowning, “Right here.”

Alex groaned, giving up the idea to get out of bed and sort the sheets out because he was aware of the fact that he could feel cum leaking down the inside of his thighs, “Help.”

It was incredibly lucky that over the years they’d developed an unspoken language and Miles padded over to Alex, boxes slipped back on at some point. Alex assumed he must have been snoozing for a while longer than he thought, Miles answering his obviously confused look with, 

“It’s only been about ten minutes, don’t worry.” He slid onto the bed, kneeling back on his heels and slapping Alex’s calf gently, “Turn over.” 

Alex didn’t even argue, just flipped on his front and the cool air against his arse made him shudder, hips raised and he was well aware that he was basically presenting himself to Miles but they’d come this far so he was sure that it wasn’t going to offend the other man. Which was correct because he smoothed his hands over Alex’s arse cheeks, before squeezing them in his palms. Giving one side a wayward slap which had Alex whining and complaining, “No. Don’t you dare.” 

Miles smiled smugly, not that Alex could see, “Sorry. Here.” And then leaned down and proceeded to lick his own cum out of Alex and off his thighs until Alex was shaking and sobbing into the sheets. Not hard but over sensitive and tired, still finding the energy to rock back against Miles’ face and groan when he pulled him apart and tucked his thumbs into him. Darting his tongue into him and making good on his promise. 

By the time he was finished Alex was sure that he could and would get very intimate with the idea of Miles eating him out, and he wondered when the next time they could do this was. He would probably need a bit of a break tonight but, he wouldn’t mind waking up with Miles tongue against his arse.

~*~

In the end, Miles stripped off the duvet they’d been fucking on top of and retrieved the spare from the guest room in the house, Alex nestled down against the pillows and dozing gently when he returned to throw the duvet over him. Cheeks still pink and stark against the white of the bedding, Miles feeling queasy as he slid into the bed next to him, like he wasn’t quite sure where all the love he had in his body for Alex could go. He needed to tell him or he was going to go utterly mad,

“Alex.”

Alex snuffled, hitching up the trackie bottoms he’d pulled on up a little, “Wha’.”

“You’re lovely. You’re truly lovely.”

“Mm. Thank you.”

Well. That was a start, Miles supposed.

He shuffled closer to the other man, who looked impossibly younger in the bed with the pillows fluffed around his head and Miles wondered how he could go from sobbing and filled up with his cock and cum, to soft and warm in bed. He seemed to sense Miles watching him and he reached a hand out to pull Miles into him properly, Miles tucking his head against Alex’s chest and he squeezed him tightly, 

“That was quite nice. I think we should do this again.”

Miles snorted a laugh, “I think that’d be rather good, yeah man.”

Alex hummed in response, twitching an eye open to gaze at Miles, “I want you to come to the show tomorrow night as well. Want you to be there. That’d make me incredibly happy.” Ending it with a rare and sleepy smile which spread all the way across his face, “I don’t know what I’m asking really. I’m sure you’d be there anyway, wouldn’t you.” One hand going up to stroke Miles’ hair, rubbing his thumb against his temple and crowding into his space to tuck their mouths together one more time. 

Kissing him slowly and deliberately, Miles winding his arms around Alex’s slight frame and kissing him back but undesperate. Carefully giving him a littering of pecks against his mouth and hearing Alex snigger against his mouth had his brain going haywire, 

“Fucking hell. I am besotted with you, mate.”

Alex smirked, “Big word for you. Also, bit of a confusing sentiment.”

“Sorry. I right fancy you, babe.”

“Ah. Much better.”

They had a little laugh between then, Alex breaking it off to yawn and Miles followed suit, nosing back into Alex’s chest when they were done yawning into each others mouths, 

“Would you please make me a tea in the morning? Since I am a guest and all.”

Alex stroked a hand down his back, not even giving a thought to how easy it seemed to accept Miles into his bedroom, “I think I’d be very happy to.”  


He hoped the implied, _stay as long as you want_ , was clear enough for him.


End file.
